


Carry You

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Levi has fallen asleep and Erwin carries him to their room.





	Carry You

The scratching from Erwin's pen as he diligently worked his way through his paperwork is the only sound that could be heard in his office. Well, the only sound besides the soft snores of Levi who long since passed out on the couch; draped over his sleeping form was Erwin's coat to keep him warm from the ever-present cold draft that seems to exist in the Office.

It wasn't even that late into the night but Levi had a tiring day. The Captain had to get up at the crack of dawn to lead the training of the new recruits. There wasn't much time until now and the day they will take Eren outside the wall to prove he is not a threat. Erwin, of course, entrusted such an important role to Levi but that meant extra work for the Captain which is why he is currently now passed out in Commander's couch.

Stifling a yawn Erwin gazed down at the paperwork in front of him. He still had a lot to do and now that he has some spare time he should finish it; but then his eyes travelled towards Levi's peaceful, sleeping form and all he wanted to do was go to their bed and fall asleep cuddling Levi's warm body.

His heart twinged and he thought maybe just this once he should let himself indulge. Just once.

Walking up to to the couch he precariously picked up Levi. The man felt solid in his arms, his hardened body moulded specifically to smite any and all enemies that dared to attack or his comrades. Yet at that moment Erwin did not see Levi: Humanity's strongest soldier. He saw his lover whose nose was scrunched up adorably and a small drop of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Erwin couldn't resist giving Levi's soft lips a chaste kiss before wrapping him up in his coat and carrying him to their room; holding his body close to his heart.

* * *

Mikasa was walking out of the dining hall when she noticed the Commander carrying the _angry midget_ on his arm. She paused and couldn't help but feel that she is witnessing something intimate and private.

Behind her Armin, Jean and Eren were also looking at their Superiors curiously. 

"The Commander and the Captain...they seem like such good friends," Eren said earnestly looking back at the retreating forms of Erwin and Levi. 

Armin sighed and gave a long-suffering side-eye to Mikasa and shook his head and silently said,_ 'It's not worth it.'_

Besides him, Jean's eyes were wide with slight tears glistening in the corner of his hues and he had a faraway gaze of a soldier suddenly experiencing war flashbacks; because he knows he of all people know that Commander Erwin and Captain Levi were definitely were not just "good friends."

\- The End


End file.
